Koja
Koja (コジャ, Koja) is the captain of the Lucky Star Mouretsu Pirates Akiman Design Works, who was present at the Pirate's Nest when the frontier pirates assembled to fight the Grand Cross. Appearance Koja has brown hair and light brown eyes. He wears a dark green captain's coat, a green cape, a yellow shirt, light brown trousers and a belt with a skull and crossbones on it. He also wears a dark green bicorne hat with an emblem of a skull and crossbones over a dartboard. Personality & Character Koja is hot-headed and impulsive. He prioritises his own safety, as shown by his attempted assassination of Quartz Christie, despite the no-killing rule in the Pirate's Nest and her possible link to the Galactic Empire's queen Sailing 25. Background At some point in the past, Koja acquired his Letter of Marque and position as captain. Plot Pirate Hunter Arc (Anime-Only) Koja was one of the captains that answered the call of the pirate's song and made their way to the Pirate's Nest. He and his men were present in the council room when Quartz made an appearance before the assembled captains. He was eager to kill Quartz, especially on learning that she was the pirate hunter, and was frustrated when others reminded him that the Pirate's Nest was a place for pirates and no killing was allowed. After Marika issued a challenge to Quartz, Koja refused to go along with it and drew his sword, intending to end things right away. He was interrupted by the arrival of Ironbeard who had come to collect Quartz on the queen's orders. Koja demanded to know he was, asking if he was Quartz's ally, but backed down when Ironbeard glared at him. While the other captains were having a banquet in the council room, Koja and his men slipped out and attempted to kill Quartz as Ironbeard was escorting her out of the Pirate's Nest. However they were all swiftly disarmed by Ririka and he was then knocked out by an uppercut from Shane . Koja was relegated for his actions and sent back to basics. He was part of the boarding party that stormed the Grand Cross and was impressed by Sumi Kuki's running kick against the droids. He was later seen aboard the Shangri-La as Marika announced their victory Sailing 26. Fever Mouretsu Pirates (Game-Only) Koja and the Lucky Star appear as opponents for Marika and the Bentenmaru in the game's second Galaxy Episode. Depending on circumstances, the two face each other either in a swordfight or ship-to-ship, with the outcome resting on the player's actions Fever Mouretsu Pirates, Galaxy Episode 2. Skills & Abilities Koja is able to wield swords and guns, though it isn't shown how much skill he has. Relationships Frontier Pirates The other pirate captains don't have all that much respect for Koja due to his attitude, with one or two thinking of him as a kid that needs to be taught a lesson. Quartz Christie Koja was hostile to Quartz when she appeared in the conference room and on learning her identity as the pirate hunter, wished to kill her then and there, regardless of the no-killing rule in the Pirate's Nest. Quartz views him with the same contempt she has for all frontier pirates, and remarked on his cowardice when he attempts to break the rules of the Pirate's Nest to kill her. Gallery Sailing 26 - Commemorative Photo.jpg|Koja in the frontier pirates' commemorative picture Fever - VS Koja.png|Koja in Fever Mouretsu Pirates Trivia * An image of Koja and his ship was featured in Sailing 24, however here he differs from how he actually appeared in the next episode Sailing 24. *Koja isn't named within the anime itself but his name is present in the credits, the Akiman Design Works and Fever Mouretsu Pirates Fever Mouretsu Pirates. *Though Koja's ship, the Lucky Star, wasn't identified at the Pirate's Nest or the battle against the Grand Cross, an image appearing in Sailing 24, the Complete Chart and the battle against him in Fever Mouretsu Pirates show that he commands a green escort ship of the same class as the Lightning 11. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains